Teen titans & last of us crossover: the last titan
by tolotknight
Summary: Beast boy has a nightmare and leaves but gets in trouble and is sucked in and is stuck in the last of us universe raven has to find beast boy and locate him beast boy gets bitten in the process and raven & beast boy try to find away back home can they survive in the post apocalyptic world or will it change their life's forever
1. Chapter 1

Teen titans Ch 1 Beast boy leaves

Beast boy POV: " well this is just great I'm stuck in the street and have nowhere to go from here" beast boy said as he went past the people behind him he looked at some of the buildings and seeing the nice building that he couldn't afford because being a superhero was great and all but being a superhero didn't give you money and sent an few minutes wondering where he was going to go from here

Raven POV I wonder what's wrong with beast boy he just got up and left that not like him at all but why do I care all of a sudden he was so annoying and irritating with his jokes oh well he'll come back the alarm went off great if it's not beastboy annoying me it's the alarm raven went out to the common room robin was there checking on the monitor and saw slade all the titans scowled at him he had been brought back to life after the whole trigon incident and had been 2 year since trigon been defeated " hello titans" slade said

"Looks like someone from your team is missing in action". "what the where is beastboy slade"." Whatever do you mean I didn't do anything to him my dear robin anyway since beast boy is gone you'll have stop me from destroying the whole city hurry up now robin if you take to long I'lll blow up the city" slade said. "Damn what we going to do robin if beast boy not here are we just gonna leave him" cyborg said starfire agreed with cyborg "yes I do hope we find friend beastboy" alright somebody go to beast boy's room and see if he's there please don't let be me raven thought.

Robin looked at raven and asked if she can go look for beast boy raven responded with "why do I have to go in beastboy room".

Robin said "because beast boy trust you out of all of us and you can get him out of the room faster".

Raven glared at robin and said fine but after this I'm sending you to another dimension and raven headed to beast boy room angrily and knocked on the door beastboy get out here we have to go no response she knocked again BEAST BOY OPEN UP !

Still no response "this taking way to long".

Raven flew through the door and in shock she saw a clean room everything gone except the bed and table but everything that was littered with clothes and smelly socks to pizza boxes were gone and she looked through the room and found a note that said

Dear raven

If you're reading this then I have quit the titans and going somewhere my only wish was that we could have gotten to know each other more but I guess I was to stubborn to understand that you wanted to be alone and for that I am sorry and now that I have left and if that makes you happy then you got your wish good luck to you.

Your friend beast boy

Raven was shocked that beast boy of all people wrote the letter and she began to feel guilty because she was the cause of him leaving without her noticing and went to the titans "guy we have a problem" " what the problem beastboy left the titans" WHAT ! the titans said together "but why would friend beast boy leave us"starfire said as she started crying Robin comforting her. Robin noticing the note is that what the notes all about "yea it is" raven said cyborg spoke up well how are going to look for beast boy take take care of slade". One of us is going to look for beastboy and bring him back to help us fight slade".

"I'll go" raven said "are you sure" robin said to raven "yes this my fault I did this to him and I gotta find him and apologize to him for being him".

Alright but but once you do contact us robin said got it raven said as she went to find beast boy.

* * *

Author note

Chapter 2 just finished guys I hope you like the crossover I trying to finish before the last of us part 2 comes out and so far I the only one with a crossover of teen titans and last of us tried to find it but nobody has done and it makes me happy that I get to try some new for a change anyway hope you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2 raven's guilt

Chapter 1 beast boy leaves

In the titan tower at night beast boy was sleeping in his room having nightmares about him beastboy "Oh god I can't believe what I just did I killed them this I my fault." beast boy sees a guitar picks it up and started playing " **I walk through the valley of shadow of death and I fear no evil because I blind to it all and my mind and my gun they comfort me** **because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life and they restore my soul but I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong"** raven walks in beast boy did you do this what are you going to do now.

Beast Boy wakes up AHHH! What happened was that a dream telling me something or or am I just going crazy.

Beast Boy goes into the common room and sees starfire and robin hanging out together raven reading her book and cyborg cooking that disgusting meat " hey grass stain read to eat meat" beast boy said angrily not in this one or the next life". cyborg said "okay suit yourself more for me". beast boy goes to sit down next to raven. if you ignore him he will go away eventually raven thought. hey raven what are you doing beast boy said " reading a book leave me alone I don't have time for your childish games today so just leave me alone" raven said in her monotone voice beast boy got up and left the room raven was surprised to say the least at beast boy because he actually left her alone and not tell one of his stupid jokes or pranks and wondered what the hell was going on beast boy went to his room and for the first time in forever he did something unusual he cleaned out his room and left a note into his room and quitting the team because he didn't feel appreciated and one he had nightmare that he did not know what was going on so packed his bags and left for good

Author's note

this is my first crossover I don't know how well it going to last considering I'm 17 and school is going to start back up next week but I hoping to start a multi chapter but anyway thanks again guys for the support.


	3. Chapter 3 beast boy disappears

Chapter 3 beast boy disappears

Raven POV : Where is beast boy he could not have gotten that far ahead beast boy please forgive me for being mean to you raven tries to search for beast boy using picking up his emotions but is having trouble crap I'm having trouble finding his emotion because there is just to much emotions to sense him out but she keeps looking for him

Beast boy POV beast boy goes to the store to buy some clothes so that people wouldn't recognize as beast boy he buys a button up short sleeve open up shirt with a black shirt inside and some black jeans and some white shoes and a hat to hid his face so that nobody can see him and also got some tattoos to cover most of his green skin. "okay this should work for awhile so that I don't catch any attention and that I can blend in with the people". Just then he saw a TV and notices slades was on the TV what is slade up to now he thought I better not stay and find out

Before he kept walking someone pulled his arm towards the wall and dragged to the wall and started beating him to death and as soon as they were done they left the scene beast boy got up and said "owh what the hell I just beaten up for no reason".

Just then he saw slade robots start to attack the city and out of instinct he lept in to go deal with them robin pulled up and started started to attack the slade botts using his staff to dodge and punch them with ease and cyborg used his arm cannon to blast some of the robots and starfire blasted them with her starbots and the team notices the green lion jump in and started to attack the robots as well and knew it was beast boy and robin contacted raven Hey raven come in you there. Yea I'm here good news we don't have to find beast boy he came to us". "okay I'll be right there" raven said

Raven POV : I have to convince beast boy to stay with the titans and say that I'm sorry for everything I've done to him raven thought as she was making her way to the titans she got there and started to use her magic to throw objects at the slade bots after 2 minutes of fight they finally destroyed the robots but then slade appeared in front of them and had a button and pressed it which in turn opened up a portal that sucked everything around it and raven used her magic to protect her friends but beast boy was sucked in the process him being teleported

BEAST BOY ! raven cried out as the he was vanishing robin ran to slade and knocked him out and the portal disappeared raven was trying to open the same portal that but didn't have enough energy to create one and she went back to the titan tower to meditate to think of a way to bring him back

"I'm going in nevermore to talk to knowledge". she went into nevermore and encounter happy raven sighed not wanting to talk to the go luck emotion "hey raven" happy said "I don't have time for you where is knowledge she is in her library". "Thank you" raven went to see knowledge in her library. "I've been expecting you raven let me guess you want to know where beast boy has gone" "yes" raven said as she was not surprised at all by knowledge knowing why she was here.

"Well your in luck because I know where he is located" knowledge said

Beast boy POV : UGH where am I the last thing I remember was I was fighting slades robot then I got sucked into a portal beast boy heard some bandits walking past and beast boy decided to hide and wait until they left beast boy said while trying to find a way out of his current position "okay so I'm either in an alternate earth or another universe probably the alternate earth idea".

Beastboy keeps exploring to find someone who knows what's going on in this place only to find dead bodys and infected or hunters. Beast boy noticed there was a store and went in the store only to find nothing but clothes and grass that have growing in the store "how is that even possible" beast boy thought while he found a bow and arrow and decides to take in case he needs it

Raven POV: "well are you going to tell me or not" raven said impatiently. there is away to find beast boy you just have to connect your signature with the same signature as the same portal that slade created knowledge said "and how the hell am I going to do that." " easy go to the place where the portal was created and focus your energy and there you go". Raven trust knowledge goes to the place where the portal was located and after 5 minutes she was able to get the signature as the portal and created one and stepped right in

Raven lands in a radom store and looks around and when she is out she notices that everything is a barren wasteland and hopes that beastboy is not in this reality as she sets of to find him

* * *

Author note

Chapter 3 as just been completed and I am working chapter four now this might not be the best crossover story you have seen but I want to do something that nobody has done in this fandom

Anyway thanks guys for everything.


	4. Chapter 4 beast boy & raven reunion

Chapter 4 beast boy & raven reunion

Raven POV: raven walks around for awhile and seems to spot some bandits that are talking about the fireflies why are they talking about bugs raven thought as she continues to watch their every move and as soon as they leave she sneaks past them and comes across some infected and immediately blast them not taking a second chance as she spots more of the infected she hides and tries to go around beast boy couldn't have gone that far so she focused on the houses

And after looking at the houses for a white all she can find it bottles and duck tape and some parts that she picks up that can benefit her survival.

So she goes into one of the stores and finds a pistol but decides not to use it as she would see no reason to use it considering she has powers

So she finds the graffiti on the house and it says look for the light raven is confused as of the meaning and continues to find beast boy she continues to look around only to find more dead body's and notices that there is a few infected in the era she knew that creating noise would draw attention to even more infected

So she snuck around a few cars and waited until one of them was alone then she could make her strike and she quietly muttered her chantra azarath metrion zinthos and the blast hit the infected head and she did the same to the others

She found a car to see if it was running on any gasoline but finding no luck witch she assumed that the same could be said for the others

"Well damn the car has no gas in it" raven said while looking for somewhere to meditate and regain some of that energy she had lost and then after she meditate then she would go on a hunt to search for beast boy

Raven eventually found an abandoned house with no infected and no hunters so she said her chantra after 20 minutes meditating she was fully powered up and went looking for beast boy in the dystopian earth she was in she thought that if beast boy was hear if he was okay and not turned into an infected or hunter by now the mere thought of him dead sent shivers down her spine sure she and beast boy never seemed to get along but that didn't mean she didn't care about him

Beastboy POV : "How I am going to get out of this place". So far beast boy had no luck in finding a car to go to some place that would be safe for him for the time being and the fact that he found nobody to talk to about this place and the only things he found was the infected and the hunters he had nearly avoided every fight for the infected and hunters

But then he heard a noise that made him feel nervous it sounded like something clicking he took a peek at it and noticed that it had no eyes to see so beast boy made a conclusion that it only heard with its ears

If that's the case then I better use my ears and tread carefully so as to not attract its attention beast boy thought as he searched for any object that can aid him in getting past the infected he found a brick and picked it up and tossed it to the other side and it successfully worked as the nearby "clicker" ran towards it giving beast boy the opportunity to escape the clicker but stepped on some glass quickly the clicker turned its head towards beast boy and beast boy pulled out his arrow and shot the clicker straight in the head

after the clicker incident beast boy said "ewf I have to be more careful in what I step on". Beast boy said "okay so where the hell do I go now might as well keep moving so as to not stay in one place" beastboy headed out the house and headed to see if there was a car he could drive to make this much faster

Raven POV: raven wandered aimlessly for what seem like hours and tried everything to sense him out but with no luck as she only picking up emotions from the hunter she saw a few hunters from a distance and hid behind some concrete and the hunters were searching the era for food and supplies

Hunter 1: "when the hell are we are going to get some real food"

Hunter 2: "I don't know but maybe we can get some food from somewhere there has to be a store that carries food around here somewhere" the hunter said while looking everywhere for food.

Hunter 1: I just hope that we don't run into the fireflies along the way because I don't want to die by those freaks

Raven heard the name once before and wondered if firefly was some sort of group that was trying to keep order in humanity and before she could think about it one of the hunters saw her

Hunter 2 : shit we have somebody here

Raven quickly used her magic to lift the gun from the hunter and quickly used the stock of the gun to connect with his head she did the same thing for the other hunter after she was done with the hunters she quickly went into one of the houses and found a bow and decided to use it as this would come in handy and left the house and continued to search for beast boy.

Beast boy POV: Beast boy had no luck in finding a car that was working he heard some infected and used his arrow and shot one in the head and the infected dropped down and saw a few hunters along the way and spotted a rifle and aimed at the hunters head and put a few bullets in the back of a couple of guys head as they looked to see who shot the gun a bullet sliced through a guys head and did the same to the other guy before observing if there was more guys coming across.

Beast boy leapt down and continued to go to the nearest town there he found a quarantine zone and went to investigate one of the men spotted him

Gate watcher: "who are you and just what do you think you are doing in a QZ" the man said as he pointed a sniper at him to make sure he didn't move.

Beast boy: "hi I'm beast boy and well I just saw this place and I came to checked it out" beast boy said with his hands up to notify the guy that he was not a threat

Gate watcher: beast boy what kind name is beast boy the gate watcher thought as he finally spoke up and said "why is your skin green" the gate watcher said as if he was unsure to trust a person with green skin and was also keeping his finger on the trigger to keep the boy

From moving an inch further

Beast boy: I was sick with a virus when I was a kid that turned my skin green and that's why you see my skin gree-

The gate watcher shot is eyes wide open and said HOLY CRAP YOUR INFECTED! The gate watcher ready to shoot his gun at him

Beast boy: "NO I NOT INFECTED"! beast boy said trying to defuse the situation and quickly showed the man that he was not infected the man took a glance at him from head to toe and true to the boy's word he didn't look infected from what he could tell just green as weird as it seemed

Gate watcher: "alright but if you cause trouble in our QZ I will personally see to it that you do not set foot in this QZ and if I see you again I will put a bullet in your eyes got it".

Beast Boy: "got it" as beast boy stepped in the QZ and looked around to see that the people living here were not in to bad conditions considering the things that he had witness in his time in this alternate earth

Raven POV: Raven flew to get a better view in case shesaw beast boy and saw that there was QZ so she flew down

Gate watcher : "how the hell are you and what business do you have hear" the gate watcher said holding sniper up once more

Raven glared at him and wanted to throw him off the scaffolding but knew she did that she would be able to step in this era and instead answered his question in her usual monotone voice "raven roth" she said and spoke up again as she spoke again you you seen a person named beast boy

Pass through here

Gatewatcher: "yes ma'am he is actually here in this QZ"

Raven said "can I see him I need to speak with him"

Gate watcher : opened the gate for raven and raven stepped right in and looked for beast boy once she saw him she shouted his name beast boy!

Raven & Beast boy POV: beast boy turned around and her a familiar voice call his name and said "hey raven what are you doing here" raven responded to him "I was looking for you to say I sorry for what I did and I didn't know what I had until I lost it" raven said admitting that she miss him beast boy looked at raven skeptically and said "why should I believe you"raven was surprised that beast boy didn't believe her she responded "because beast boy I didn't realize what I was doing to you until it was to late and I want you to come back with me and the titans they miss you as much as I do give me a second chance please"

Beast boy stared at her a bit and said okay raven I will give you a second chance but if you mess this up I will not hesitate to leave you got it.

Raven "okay" she said so what do we do now

Beast boy we have find shelter and I don't think that we are going to last any longer in this place so tomorrow I think we should at first light

Raven "sounds like a plan to me"

* * *

Authors note

I wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer than the last one and I say again last of us and teen titans I do not own that goes to naughty dog and DC


	5. Chapter 5 Joel's lie

Chapter 4 joel's lie

Joel POV : joel thinks about things about the adventures with the little red head and the experiences on the way to the fireflies and the bonding from cargo to a daughter from Boston to Salt lake city he gotten so attached to the little girl that the mere thought of losing here was heartbreaking and that he could not bare losing another daughter to the world j

Ellie POV : I woke up and the first thing that I noticed was I'm wearing a blue dress and I said "what the hell am I wearing" joel spoke up and said "take it easy drugs are wearing off" I looked up at joel and asked "what happened" joel hesitated before answering and said "we found the fireflies turns out there is a whole lot more like you Ellie people that are immune dozen's actually ain't done a damn bit of good either they stop looking for a cure I'm taking us home" I knew he was lying to me but didn't say anything so I turned my head and he said "I'm sorry joel said

Ellie POV: "Hey wait" back in Boston back when I was bitten I wasn't alone my best friend was there she got bitten to we didn't know what to do so she says "let's just wait it out y'know we can be all poetic and just lose are minds together" "I'm still waiting for my turn joel says "Ellie" but I interrupt him by continue where I left off by saying her name was riley and she was the first to die and then it was tess then sam joel respond by saying "none of that is on you" I don't believe him by saying no you don't understand

Joel says I struggled for a long time surviving". "and no matter what you keep finding something to fight for" now I know that not you want to hea- I interrupt him saying "swear to me that everything that you said about the fireflies is true" he hesitated and looks at me and he says "I swear" and I say "okay" signifying r broken trust never to believe him again

* * *

Author's note

this chapter is a bit short but I'm focusing on the interactions between Raven Beast boy Joel & Ellie and no I do not own any of these characters just the story


	6. Chapter 6 another immune

Chapter 6 beast boy infected

Beast boy & Raven's POV: it's been two weeks since they left and the supplies that they carried were rifles and bow & arrows and other supplies that would make the last and since then they have been forced to kill hunters and infected

Beast boy: "I can't believe we have to endure this crap dodging infected and hunters beast boy said while trying to keep his legs from falling though"

Raven: "well what else are we supposed to do just stand here and let the infected eats us" raven said annoyed

Beastboy: "no but I thought we were going to lay low for a while and catch our bearings and rest up and besides I surprised to see that your emotions has not gone haywire and you've been meditating for way less of a time that you normally meditate

Raven: "And how is this any different from the way you interrupt me from my meditation back at home"

Beast boy: "because we don't have to worry so much about hunters or infected 24/7 we use to deal with villians from home not these infected creeps and you only have to deal with me but then again you don't have keep your eyes sharp when hearing out infected or other hunters"

Raven: "you do realize that I that it's the same situation with you that I constantly have to look out for you when ever I meditate right"

Beast boy: "if you didn't want to bother with me then why on earth did you find me you could have left me here to die like the others".

Raven: "just because I find you annoying doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Beast boy "thanks raven for always being there for me even though I annoy you sometimes".

Raven "you're welcome". as she noticed that the whole time they have been talking they have made it farther and decided to stop at a store to look for supplies as luck would have it they found supplies an old wrench a crow bar and some more pistol ammo for beast boy that he picked up yesterday also some more parts raven upgraded her bow and arrow draw speed and boost up the amount of arrows that she can hold and as for beast boy he upgrades his pistol and rifle to do some more damage and the firing rate raven was more stealthy than beast boy but beast boy was a bit more of a hands on approach and of course if they ran out of ammunition raven & beast boy could always use their powers.

They spotted some fireflies and went to attack them immediately took quick work of the fireflies that was in the area and found some bandits and took their food while they were not looking and got away but also stole their map.

Beast boy: "so where are we headed to this time raven"

Raven I" think where're going to go south to jackson but there are obstacles that are going to be in our way so we are going to need to get past them".

Beast boy: "But why can't we just fly though most of the crap that we have to deal with it I'm we are superheroes after all" beast boy said as he thought that flying though would be much easier than walking and having to worry about the infected and hunters that roamed across at street level

Raven: "yes we can do that beast boy but we would need to go to ground level at some point to pick up food and not to mention parts and or ammunition for our weapons and also that I have to meditate on the ground I can't exactly do it in the air also we would waste our energy and need to recuperate plus there is sleep we can't just stay in the air if we fall asleep we would attract every infected and hunter to our location"

Beast boy : "well then why don't we get started now and see how far we can get then if we need food or sleep we go into one the abandoned buildings and get some rest we could take turns watching the outside window for bandits or infected but much time do spend sleeping in for"

Raven : "4 hours that should be plenty of time for us to get rest that we need once the 4 hours is up then we wake each other up oh and beast boy if you dare sleep in I will send to another dimension".

Beast boy: "I don't think I'll be falling asleep soon with hunters and the infected

But I think you need the extra time to meditate as well if we are in an abandoned building cause you are going to need you strength and besides I'll be fine stay for an extra few hours".

Raven: " Are you sure if you don't get enough sleep you could accidentally fall from the sky while we are flying and the I would have to catch you".

Beast boy: "Raven I'm sure plus I think I can some water and pour it on my face to keep myself awake"

For the next 3 hours they have been flying and getting some pretty good distances were almost out of the bridge until they saw a store and looked supplies and found some more parts for later they were about to leave when they heard hunters speaking going into the same store they looked in raven went to her astral form to hide from the hunters while beast boy shifted into a bug and stayed there until the coast was clear but raven decided to deal with them now in case they get spotted when they get outside and each put them unconscious and once that happened beast boy decided to take care of the last guy so he knocked him out unconsciously but then heard a clicker and beast boy used a shiv to keep jim silent as to not attract any more attention.

Once that was done beast boy spoke up "okay so do you want to continue with flying or should we get a car raven"

Raven: "I think we should keep flying but keep your eyes and ears checking for sound or a place we can rest up okay"

Beast boy: "got it I think there is an abandoned building somewhere over there and is the perfect opportunity rest up you can get your meditation in while I'll stay up and watch or hear anything".

Raven: "that's great but most of the abandoned buildings are either have infected in them or have been ransacked that some hunter already took the supplies".

Beast boy : "yeah it is but we can just clear the place of infected and find a store or another building that has the supplies that we need and your the one that suggested that we find a place to sleep so this our opportunity to get the rest that we need"

Raven : "fine but I want you to wake me up whenever you feel tired I don't want you to fall asleep when we have to fly alright your sleep is just as important as my sleep okay"

Beast boy: "deal" as the two heroes went off to find some shelter and ironically enough they found a house with infected raven used her power to lift a chair and throw it at the infected bashing it's face in repeatatliy until it was dead beast boy used his bow and arrow to put down the infected before I could do anything else raven screamed my name BEAST BOY LOOK OUT ! as I turned my head one of the infected grabbed me and bit my neck raven quickly blasted away the infected from getting in another bite in and I started to lay down

Raven POV: I stared at beast boy in horror I quickly went to his side and picked him and headed towards the bedroom beast boy said quietly "raven you have to go and leave me" I ignored his question as I was healing him of the bite mark but that did not work and so I focused on the blood and the blood went away but the bite mark was still there I waited for a few minutes but beast boy didn't change knowledge spoke up "raven I think that I have a theory". I said "what is it" I think I know why beast boy has not turned into an infected it is because of his DNA since his DNA is not like any other human being it's actually counteracting the infection or his bloodstream is constantly fighting the infection and he might be the only human/shapeshifter who is immune but I could be wrong there might be others who are like beast boy that are immune to the infection".

Soon beast boy woke up and said "what happened" I looked at him and said "you are infected you were bitten in the neck and your immune to the infection because of you- beast boy said finishing my sentences "my DNA and or bloodstream correct" I respond "yeah"

"Okay so what do we do now do we keep moving forward and heading towards jackson then figure out how to get back home and besides I'm sick of eating off the store maybe we can find people more about the world around us" beast boy said as he was getting up

From the bed

Raven said "yeah but if we are going to a place that's going to populated then we have to hide you bite mark because if they see it they will not hesitate to kill you beast boy"

Beast boy: "well then I just have to go in a store and find a hoodie that will help me hide my immunity and then be on our way" as the two headed towards their destination

Author's note

I think I'm going to skip the part where beast boy and raven traveling to jackson and just put them there already and then focus on Joel and Ellie meeting Raven and Beast boy ( I do not own the teen titans or the last of us that goes to naughty dog and DC).


	7. Chapter 7 Joel's baby girl

Chapter 7 Joel's baby girl

Joel POV: we stepped in to jackson and the first thing I noticed was tommy and his wife maria they greeted us

Tommy: hey welcome back joel, Ellie we have a house for the both of you if you want to come

Joel : yeah I reckon that will be great come on Ellie

Joel & Ellie was in there new house Ellie was silent on the way to their new home focusing on joel's lie and the fact that he didn't trust her enough so that he could tell her the truth and the thought of their being more people just like her just didn't make sense to her why couldn't the other "immunes" not have a cure for this infection and why did the fireflies stop all of a sudden marlene said that the doctors could find a way to make a cure from her. Just what really happened while she was drugged up so many questions that she wanted answers to and the only one to answer those questions was joel but would she be able to accept the truth if it came out of his mouth or would it be another lie

Ellie: "I'm going up stairs call me down if you need me". as she went upstairs to her room tommy turned to joel and said "so what happened" tommy asked joel. Joel told tommy "not now tommy." but tommy like Ellie was not going to give up and pushed further "no you tell me what happened and why she is here". remember you said "I bring you the cure for mankind". Joel told tommy the truth "okay look the truth is that when we went to the fireflies marlene was there and she said that the only way to get the cure is to kill Ellie and I was not going to let that happen"

Tommy: "so you killed all the fireflies to get to Ellie" Tommy said catching on to what joel was trying to say".

Joel: "yes but she can't know that I lied to her I'll tell her the truth about it someday but not right now. If she knew the truth she would hate me and I don't want to her to suffer because of my lie".

Tommy: y'know your going to have to her because if you don't she will find out on her own and she may never trust you again brother because every action has a consequences and it's going to haunt you later".

Joel: "I know that anyway are you going to stay here or leave because I have things that I have to do".

Tommy: actually how do you feel about working on guard duty for protection of the gate we have shifts and we only need 4 hours or less depending on the day and then you can go home to Ellie.

Joel : "I will think about it but in the meantime Why don't we get something to eat we can go hunting and maybe find some deer along the way".

Tommy: "okay that sounds great" tommy said while getting his things and joel did the same while they were out Ellie was up stairs pissed at joel for lying to her about the fireflies she knew something was up and why did the fireflies just stop looking for a cure that marlene said that she was the answer to all their problems. But yet have all the time catching the fireflies just for them to suddenly stopped finding a cure somethings were not adding up and if they are other immunies out there what's stopping the fireflies from starting again but with a different person she wanted to believe him but knew it was lie and thought that she was never going to find out about what really happened while she was drugged she cried herself to sleep hating the man she thought she could trust on

Ellie decided to get up from her bed after hours of crying and decided to head down stairs when she got down stairs she noticed that Joel was not here so she thought that he was probably with tommy going hunting or some crap so she went into the kitchen and find some water she found some and drank it she wanted to explore the rest of jackson because she didn't get to explore it the first time they were here. So she went outside and found people doing normal work and saw some kids her age but was not interested in making friends as seeing if she did make a friend she would lose them as quickly as they came like riley and sam so she went to visit maria

Maria was sitting in her house cooking her food when she heard a knock it couldn't have been Tommy since he told her what he going to be doing and that was spending time with his

older brother she asked who was it and the little voice came through and said it's me Ellie maria opened the door and Ellie was right in front of her doorstep eyes red from crying

Maria: "hey Ellie what is up and why are you crying" maria asked Ellie did not respond immediately she came in the door. Then Ellie sat down next to the couch and said How have "you been maria" maria responded with a "I'm good But that's not the reason you came here is it" Ellie looked surprised she asked "how did you know that I wasn't here for that" not knowing how maria found out that she was not really talking to her about that.

Maria: "Because Ellie you wouldn't have come here to just say how was I and not have another reason to come here so why did you come here".

Ellie:" well you got me that's not why I am here I came here to talk about joel". It was maria's turn to be shocked what could be able to talk about Joel but instead of interrupting her she listened in on what Ellie had to say about Joel.

Ellie: "you see I can't trust joel anymore because I'm suppose to be a cure for mankind and that is something that joel really took away from me and he even said that the fireflies stopped looking for a cure and he mentioned that there were other immunies that didn't do that well and somehow I just find it hard to believe that the fireflies would give it up that easily and I feel betrayed that he would just lie to me like that and not realizing that it really hurt me on the inside after all we have been though he just throws it all away by lying to my face about the fireflies giving up and it just pisses me off to no end. but at the same time I can't just leave him because he never abandoned me when I needed him the most. But that still does not change the fact that I don't trust him anymore"

Maria: I know

Ellie: WHAT!

Maria: "No not the fireflies not looking for the cure the immunity think tommy told me right before he & joel went to find you he told me that you were the cure at first I didn't believe it but as time moved on I accepted it you are right what joel did was unexceptable and wrong but I think the reason why he did what he did was so that he didn't want to lose another daughter because he loves you and if he lost you he would die on the inside and he could not bear to losing the one he cares about the most and it's you joel did not want you to die. But in time I think he will tell you the truth Ellie and when the time comes it's going to be your choice if you chose to forgive him or not"

Ellie :"you really think so"

Maria: "I know so do you want to stay here or not I can give you something to eat if you want" as she said while getting up from the couch almost forgetting why she was in the kitchen in the first place

Ellie said : no thanks I'm okay I think I should get back home before joel gets there and started to worry about me" Ellie said as she gets up from the couch and leaves maria to her cooking and headed back home where she met joel there looking worried and when he saw her

Joel: "Ellie where have you been this whole time" as his voice was filled with worry as he thought that something might have happened to his baby girl

Ellie: "I was at maria's talking to her and seeing how she was doing I'm sorry if I worried you to death" as Ellie explained to joel responded by saying "it's fine but next time could you ask me first"

Ellie: yeah sure

Joel looked even more worried as he took a look at Ellie as thoughts of what tommy said came back into his mind once again. Y'know If you don't tell her soon she will find out on her own and she may never trust you again" as he was about to tell Ellie to truth

Joel: "Look Ellie here is the truth" Ellie braced herself as she was going to find out the truth "the truth is that when we got to the fireflies marlene was there and she said that the only way to get the cure was to do surgery on you so I killed them all and saved you from death and I even killed marlene and that is the truth".

Ellie glared at Joel and went up stairs giving her a new reason for her to hate him.

Author note

I wanted to fit everything in here and not do multiple chapters focusing on the life so I put it into one big chapter next chapter will focus on Raven, Beast boy and Joel, Ellie


	8. Chapter 8 New friends

Charter 8 New friends

Raven & beast boy POV : "we made to jackson it took us 6 weeks because we had to stop multiple times to rest and search for food at every town we came across but made it we stopped at the gate"

Beast boy : "hey raven I think there are people up there" beast boy said with a little nervousness in his voice "keep calm" I said and whatever you do don't do anything stupid I said as we approached the gate one of the guys that was up at the entrance and pointed his gun at us and said "What do you want" beast boy responded first "we came here to find shelter we cause no harm"

Entrance portals: Are you guys infected

Beast boy & Raven said together NO we are not infected we just want shelter and then we will leave got it

Entrance portals: We have 2 people in the area one male one female they say that there just want to find somewhere to live alright yes you two can come in

Beast boy : thank you sir

The gate opens and the two superheroes go in and find that the QZ that the two superheroes found a couple weeks back was no different here and no one paid them no mind and everybody just went on their way beast boy had his hood on the whole time because of two reasons one because he would get weird glances from everybody and talk about his green skin and two he didn't want die. raven just ignore everybody and the two came across tommy & maria

Beast boy: hi do you guys know of a place they we can stay

Tommy: yea sure the house over there his finger pointed at the center right in front of them

Maria: "that place has not been used and it's also the only one available we're sorry"

Raven: "that's fine we can make do with what we have thanks very much"

Maria; no problem as maria said talking to her husband raven & beast boy decide to go to the house they look in the house nothing is in the house and as soon as raven gets to the room she is only found with one bed raven says "are you fucking serious" beast boy sees this and is shocked by what he sees he finds that there is only one bed

Beast boy : "do you want to sleep together"

Raven was shocked by what beast boy had just said beast boy wanted to sleep next to her and she didn't say anything at first

Beast boy : "come on we both need the bed and besides I am not sleeping on that old ass couch this might as well be our room"

Raven was reluctant to say anything but realized that she might have started having feelings for beast boy and said" all right fine" as they both went to sleep

The next morning they both woke up and raven went to meditate and stayed in their room while beast boy went outside to see what's going on he had on his black hoodie with black pants and black shoes and explored jackson meeting some new people along the way and even wanted to help out with raids which he did but had to keep his shape shifting in check as to not cause suspicion so he used his bow and arrow. But in the corner of his eyes he saw an old guy in leather jacket with the same bow & arrow and guy had a southern accent to him somebody called him "Joel" and looked at joel's target he took out some hunter. But of course beast boy took some of his own with in just from looking at the guy he looked like somebody you do not want mess with after the raid they went their separate ways

Beast boy went back to his house when he got home sitting there and beast boy said raven "what are you doing aren't you usually reading a 300 page book by now because you routine is meditate read then tea " raven looked up and said "I have nothing else better to do I didn't bring my books with me"

Beast boy:" well why don't you just go to nevermore and grab a few of knowledges book and read there besides no one can get in your head with permission from you of course".

Raven : "how can I get to nevermore I can't just go to nevermore without my mirror".

Beast boy: "well easy all you have to do is create an astral version of yourself then think about nevermore once you do that you should be able to get in and raven don't say that stupid is a stupidest plan because have you even tried it yet you won't know unless you try".

Raven: "okay let's try it your way" as raven pictured nevermore and an image of her and teleported away to nevermore beast boy smiled knowing he helped raven finding an alternate way of getting to nevermore

Raven popped into nevermore with her mirror I have to thank beast boy later she thought as she went to knowledge and started to read her books in nevermore once she was done she left nevermore and went into their room and was shocked the room looked like her room except there was no books just a bookcase and guitar that was black she didn't remember having a black guitar but probably thought it was beast boy's since when did beast boy have a guitar then she picked it up and beast boy said "I wouldn't touch that if I were you" scaring raven in the process

Beast boy : "So I see you found my guitar".

Raven : "this is **your** guitar since when did you have a guitar" .

Beast boy : "I always had guitar in my room back at home but I just never showed it to you guys but I did play it in private when you guys were asleep anyway enough about the guitar why don't we just get some rest".

The next morning they got up and did their usual meditate for raven and getting a better view of beast boy to explore jackson more tommy asked of the boy with the green eyes

Tommy: "sorry to be rude but I didn't get your name when we first meet". Beast boy "Hi I'm garfield mark logan but some friends call me beast boy I know weird name but it's an alias that I use when I don't want to revel my name to anyone beast boy or Garfield is fine either way"

Tommy : "do you mind if I call you garfield. Beast boy" said "sure that's okay." " oh I'm tommy by the way so um would you mind if you can watch the gate for a couple of hours". Beast boy said yeah but who was that old guy with the leather jacket I've seen him around during raids but never got to meet him" Tommy answered beast boy's question "Oh that is my older brother Joel he can be a little stubborn at first but once you get to know him he is not that bad".

Ellie POV: After the truth went free I hated Joel for weeks but slowly I'm trying to forgive him but it's going to take some time for me to forgive him but in time I will I went outside and went to maria but before I could go I saw a kid that looked like my age around 15 he was wearing all black and I went up to him and asked him of his name he said that he was named garfield and he asked me mine and I said ellie

Ellie : "I've never seen you around here before are you new in jackson"

Beast boy: "yah from another town but are you knew here as well"

Ellie: no I've been here in 6 weeks so yeah

Beast boy: hey do you know of somebody named joel

Ellie: yeah I live with him I think he is still in the house do want to come see

Beast boy : sure then after I can show you my friend but be warned she very social person and likes to have some peace so don't get mad if she doesn't notice you or anything"

We went to joel's house and we went in and he greeted me and said who was the friend that I had and I said he was called Garfield

Beast boy: Hey I've seen you before on the raids

Joel: yeah that's me anyway it was nice to meet you garfield hope you know how to survive kid

Beast boy: trust me I've been here more enough times to get by

Ellie: well it was nice meeting you garfield

Beast boy: you to Ellie

Beast boy POV: Beast boy gets back home and raven is on the couch meditating when she hears the door opening and continues to meditate beast boy goes to their room and starts to sleep a few minutes later and joins beast boy in sleep

Raven POV : "I got up went to go meditate for half & hour and when I finally finished beast boy got up and went outside but before opening the door he said "raven I want you meet a couple of friends that I met yesterday".

Raven: "Why would I want to meet your friends".

Beast boy: "because we might being staying for a while and hey the more friends that we have here might tell us more about this world and if we need to come to this dimension again in the future better to have friends that can help us when in need".

Raven: "wow beast boy way to go you graduated from kindergarten round of applause for beast boy".

Beast boy: "raven talk to me when you have better sarcastic remarks because I think your running out raven". beast boy said sarcastically.

Beast boy: "Anyway are you coming or not" to witch raven responded with a "fine" so beast boy and raven both went to meet up with joel and ellie".

Beast boy: "Hey ellie I like you to meet raven".

Ellie: "Hi it's nice to meet you".

Raven: "you to".

Joel: "hey Ellie you going hunting with me hm I see you made one more friend".

Ellie: "yea this is raven she is a friend of garfield".

Joel : "nice to see you miss".

Raven: "nice to see you too and please just call me raven".

Joel : "alright raven well see you to later Ellie you staying here".

Ellie: "yea see you joel and be careful".

Joel : "I will".

* * *

Authors note

Sorry guys that I have no uploaded weekly but school can be a pain but I will try to make new chapters on the weekends thanks guys and again do not own last of us or teen titans that goes to the respective creator


	9. Chapter 9 taking us home

Chapter 9 taking you home

Ellie POV: A few hours have passed and joel has not come back yet so I went outside and went to look for him and went everywhere in jackson so I went to Garfield's place to see if he seen joel.

I knock on garfield door only to find raven opening the door "Ellie what a surprise to see you do you need anything are looking for joel . She asked. I said "have you seen joel anywher- wait what how did you know I was looking for joel" I asked skeptically. she said "because I have the power to read emotion even before they can say a word" I was shocked she has powers but I quickly shut it out and said "well have you seen joel". "no" I haven't raven said Garfield came in the room and asked why I was here raven said I was looking for joel.

Garfield took his hoodie off and what I saw shocked me he was green from his face to his hair and I said why did he look like that he responded it was because of some virus in africa and that he was bitten by a monkey that made him green and also mentioned that he is a shapeshifter and he could be any animal but when I saw it looked green then he turned back and that is when I realized that he has a bite mark and that it was located on his neck.

Ellie: "how did you get that bite mark garfield" I said shocked that when I meet him a few days he was hiding the bite mark this whole time and that it didn't turn him into an infected by now could he also be immune to the bite.

Beast boy: well that is the thing looks like I am immune to the bite and that's because of my blood stream and already having a virus inside of me it means that the virus is fighting the infection and that is why I am immune to it

Ellie : well at least I found someone just like me

Beast boy what do you mean are you saying that you are immune to it as well

Ellie: that's correct I was bitten a while back and now that I know that there is one more person just like me so it seems that what joel was saying earlier about there being more immune was true after all

Raven: so it seems that I was right about there being more people just like beast boy

Ellie: "who is beast boy"I asked confused?

Beast boy **:** "that would be me I use it as my superhero name but I like garfield that is a name I have not used since I was a kid and I want to use my real name instead of beast boy plus we're like 2 years ahead so technically we're young adults by now".

Raven: "well some of us are" raven said sarcastically while beast boy glared at raven

Raven: "Ellie would like us to look for joel for you"

Ellie: yes that would be a great idea come on I think we wasted time just sitting here

We looked around everywhere and when we asked the guard to open the gate he did we spend a minute looking for joel and he was lying on the floor bleeding I ran to him and called his name "Joel"! As I said calling his name then came raven and she said she could fix him but we needed to get him back somewhere safe and so we went to raven's house and put him on the couch and raven did something weird I started to panic and started to ask what was she doing beast boy responded that raven has the ability to heal people from any injury that eased my panic immediately and after raven was done joel opened his eyes and said how did he get here and how is he alive which raven responded that she healed him at first joel didn't believe him but raven lifted an objected and moved it slightly we were both in shock but joel said thanks for keeping him alive and then they said that we should not tell anyone about this because the whole town might freak out and we promised not to tell anyone about what we just saw and together we walked off into our house

Raven pov: "Well Ellie and Joel know our secret what do you think what will happen next" I said Beast boy responded with "we can trust them & they didn't tell anybody that I was infected so yeah why would they tell them that we have powers besides we are not going to stay in this world long now come on why don't get some sleep."

 **5 months later**

Beast boy POV: "We hunted and started to use our powers at first everybody freaked out but we had to explain to everyone that we come another universe and that if we really were dangerous than we would not have helped you with the infected and that we just want to go home" the residence seem to relax and they welcome us to stay until we can find away home

After that Ellie & Joel bonding is somewhat fixed though Ellie has still a grudge against Joel for his lie Ellie told us that last month but now she understands that there are other immunes like her but other than the fireflies not finding a cure she is still have anger that the fireflies are stopping to find a cure and need's work some issues between them.

We go to the outside and go to the forest and hunt for some deer and the hunters are near Jackson we hid in the bush and wait for the hunters I shapeshift into a tiger and one by one I attack each of them but I am soon spotted by the hunters but before I can move raven uses her powers to silence the hunter. But then there was a sniper and one bullet landed near my right arm raven quickly took out the sniper but then attracted some infected in the area me and raven fight the infected as best as we can but soon they overpower us

Beast boy: raven open up a portal or dimension get us out of here

Raven: I can't I need to focus and I can't do that if there are infected in the area

Beast boy: alright then let's moved to a different place

So we go a little further and had to stop at the nearest tree because my right arm was bleeding badly once we do raven starts healing me up but the we hear clickers we found out what they were from ellie that if a clicker bit you die instantly raven managed to open up a portal or dimension

Beast boy: "Raven you have to get out of here"

Raven: "Are you insane if I leave you here you'll die and then the portal will close and it will take me some time to reactivate the portal'.

Beast boy: "that okay al long as you are safe that's the only thing that matters"

Raven: "Beast boy I… I love you"

Beast boy : "I love you to" he said as he kissed raven passionately and he pushed raven into the portal while the portal closed behind him he turned into a bear and started to slash one by one

Author's note

Well it been fun with making my first fanfic but I going to keep making story even if people never see it


End file.
